


Is what we do

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Emma has allergies and her eyes constantly tear up because of it and sometimes it just looks like she's full blown crying when she's really not but then she also doesn't maybe mind so much because Regina doesn't know she has allergies and they're not together yet but one day Regina sees her 'crying' and says, "Damnit, Swan, come here," and... goAske by the lovely delirious-comfort





	Is what we do

**Author's Note:**

> Considering whatever the fuck they were doing with JMO’s makeup by the end of s5 I’m not exactly opposed to the headcanon that she has allergies. I mean, remember the red-rimmed eyes we all thought were some kind of foreshadowing???
> 
> Set on: Ice Queen arc, ep 4x05, after the discussion they both had during that episode.  
> Also, for the love of god, GO and give delirious some love here because her stories are amazing and the way she plays with both dialogue and description is something I will always love about her.

 

“Dammit Swan, come here.”

Emma blinked at Regina’s voice, looking away from the trail deep in the woods they both had been following in what Emma was beginning to suspect was nothing but a void search for Ingrid. The older woman was eyeing her with a mix of worry and guilt and the blonde could do nothing but brush the puffy skin beneath her eyes, wincing as she felt a sneeze beginning to build up at the back of her nose.

“Wha… what?” Her voice rose from her in a bubbly, sobbing manner and she mentally kicked herself for it, for the awful memory she had and the fact that she truly needed to buy some medicine. Tired as she was, she complied to Regina’s order as the brunette simply outstretched her right hand towards her, a handkerchief appearing promptly between her fingers in a plume of purple smoke. Smoke that, bearing Regina’s signature scent, got trapped on Emma’s throat as the blonde swallowed soundly, not exactly sure of what to expect from the mercuric brunette, not after Regina had been giving her the cold shoulder for far too long now.

Sighing, Regina took a step toward her, the sound of her feet against the moist leaves on the ground muffled by her own voice as Emma tried to clear her throat, unable to really free herself from the thick coat of magic she now felt traveling through her system; effectively blocking the sneeze that had been building within her but making her feel dizziness beginning to overtake her.

Still handing her the handkerchief, Regina winced slightly, clasping her free hand against Emma’s right hand and lifting it, palm up, before placing the cloth on Emma’s fingers, her skin smooth and warm against the blonde’s clammy palm.

“I didn’t want to make you cry.”  Came the answer, chin lowering and eyes rising to meet Emma’s befuddled stare.

“I’m not…” She began, only to being chided by another look from Regina, a mix of worry and warning she had only see her direct at Henry before. Biting on her lower lip, Emma watched as Regina placed her fingers over her hand, clasping them together for a second too long before nodding to probably both of them and turning, walking away from her with something close to a blush beginning to raise up her neck, the white shirt she wore beneath the blue blazer a striking contrast as she played with a rebel lock of hair.

“I haven’t forgiven you.” She enunciated carefully, a whiff of purple betraying her words as she glanced quickly at Emma’s face, the one the blonde herself knew was probably red at this point, scorching tears mounting on her tear ducts. Nibbling on lips, the brunette shrugged one final time before rising her hands, the whiffs of purple energy circling her fingers a moment, illuminating her figure in a gentle light that made Emma blink quickly, the change of lighting irritating her already weary eyes even more. “Yet…” Regina glanced away, gaze lost in the forest around them. “I hope you know I don’t mean any real harm to you.”

_That I care about you._

At that, Emma couldn’t help herself but guffaw a little as she pinched the cloth between her fingers, realizing too late that it had Regina’s initials embroidered on one corner. Something so genuinely Regina she almost chortled for a second time, completely flabbergasted. Looking up again, she found Regina’s slightly tilted face staring at her, a shadow of a smile, one Emma had truly missed, ghosting over her lips.

“Not anymore at least.”

“Could have fooled me.” Emma replied before rising the handkerchief to her eyes, surprised as she felt the fabric coated with some kind of spell that momentarily stopped the continuous running tears.

She was surprised by a gentle laughter, one closer perhaps to Regina’s previous persona but warmth nonetheless in a way that made her arch her brows, unable to say anything as the older woman kept eyeing her.

“It’s what we do.” The brunette finally replied to Emma’s gaze. ” Don’t we?”

_Take care of each other, no matter the cost._

And even with the cryptic question Emma felt Regina’s doubts between the wording, among the way the brunette eyed her with something resembling care. Coughing slightly and trying to buy herself sometime, she folded the handkerchief and hummed, her magic rising inside of her in a spiral that crawled up her chest, spreading through her lungs and reacting to whatever spell Regina had used on the fabric: calming and soft in a way that made her take a step forward, almost tripping over an uneven rock.

“It’s what we do.” She finally replied, a nod at the ready as Regina’s shoulders shagged, worry no longer marring her features.

“Then come on.” The brunette said before reaching for Emma’s forearm, squeezing it once as she stared at her with bright brown eyes. “We have an Ice Queen to find.”

(She didn’t mention the handkerchief, neither did Emma and so the blonde pocketed it, carefully caressing the embroidery before following the brunette as the older woman walked further and further still on the forest, something close to a smirk painted on her lips.)


End file.
